comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Amalgam Universes
/Amalgam Multiverse/ Earth-A1 The Main setting, where the hero Spider-Boy resides. The NOWHERE program is a project started by Ian Lane Kent (Ian Rogers + Jon Lane Kent), the time travelling son of Superpatriot (Captain America + New 52 Superman) and Sharon Lane (Sharon Carter + New 52 Lois Lane), in Cadmus Labs (Horizon Labs + Cadmus). The project was headed by Cassie Fairchild (Cassie Lang + New 52 Caitlin Fairchild). His main handler is Silver Wilson (Silver Sable + New 52 Rose Wilson). Around this time, other heroes rose up, including Agent Eradicator (U.S. Agent + Eradicator), Steel Falcon (Falcon + Steel), and Cyborg Superpatriot ("2016 Hydra Agent" Captain America + Cyborg Superman). His only contact outside of Cadmus Labs were Gwen Moon (Gwen Stacy + Tana Moon), and Guardian Angel (Angel + Guardian). Initially he was a selfish hero until his carelessness caused the death of Jonathan Parker (Jonathan Kent + Ben Parker), a army officer who treated Spider-Boy like a son. Feeling remorseful, he names himself Connor Parker (Conner Kent + Peter Parker), and takes on a more civilian life, living with Jonathan's widow Martha Reilly (Martha Clark + May Reilly). He helps a team of heroes such as the Teen Avengers (Teen Titans + Young Avengers), New13 (Gen13 + New Warriors) and the X-Titans (Teen Titans + X-Men). He's also worked alongside Ms. Super (New 52 Supergirl + Ms. Marvel), and before her death American Girl (Supergirl + Bucky Barnes). His enemies include Lex Doom (New 52 Lex Luthor + Doctor Doom), the legendary criminal Green Skull (Lex Luthor + Red Skull), and the Green Goblin (Lex Luthor + Green Goblin). He was often at odds with classmate Kenny Thompson (Kenny Braverman + Flash Thompson). His appearance in the city has earned him popular support from business executiy Rex Allan (Rex Leech + Wilson Allan), whose daughter Roxy Allen (Roxy Leech + Liz Allan) is infatuated with Spider-Boy. Following the appearance of Ulysses Clay (Lilith Clay + Ulysses Cain), a youth with the power to see the future, heroes were fighting each other over how to use his powers. After an entire city was destroyed, each faction went to investigate, only to learn it was the Cyborg Superpatriot. When Spider-Boy goes to warn the heroes that he plans to destroy another city, the true Superpatriot arrives to stop him. Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, Gwen's sister Cindy is attempting to investigate NOWHERE, where she dies. To cover up the conspiracy, they clone her much like Connor, now having spider powers. She was convinced to go off the grid after this. Most of the time, he's manipulated by Norman Westfield (Paul Westfield + Norman Osborn). He also worked alongside the time displaced Legion of Guardians (Legion of Superheroes + Guardians of the Galaxy), and Professor Dubbilex (Dubbilex + Professor X). However, he finds himself as the center of a smear campaign run by Jameson White (Perry White + J Jonah Jameson), Editor In Chief of Planet Bugle (Daily Planet + Daily Daily Bugle). He also got a flirtatious ally in Knocker (Knockout + Stunner). Things changed when Spider-Boy saved John White (Jerry White + John Jameson), the son of Jameson White, from Paraspine (Parasite + Porcupine), and then mad scientist Dabney Stromm (Dabney Donovan + Mendell Stromm) murdered Norman Westfield. More enemies he fights includes the Chameleon (David Cain + Chameleon), Black Vulture (Black Condor + Vulture). He tried to join superhero teams like the Justice 4 (Justice League + Fantastic Four), Challengers of the Fantastic (Challengers of the Unknown + Fantastic Four), and the Superfour (Supperbuddies + Fantastic Four). And he gets a new ally in D-Man Bibbo (Bibbo Bibbowski + Demolition Man). He fought enemies like Doctor Doomlight (Doctor Light + Doctor Doom), Doomstroke (Deathstroke + Doctor Doom), Doctor Doomsday (Doomsday + Doctor Doom), Ra's Al Doom (Ra's Al Ghul + Doctor Doom), General Doom (General Zod + Doctor Doom), the Rogue Six (Rogues + Sinister Six), the Sinister Society (Secret Society of Super-Villains + Sinister Six), Nightmare (Scarecrow + Mysterio), Mysterybinder (Spellbinder + Mysterio), the Querry (Riddler + Mysterio), Black Octopus (Black Manta + Doctor Octopus), Octowoman (Catwoman + Doctor Octopus), Kraven the Cheetah (Cheetah + Kraven), the Hunter (Deadshot + Kraven), Doctor Grodd (Grodd + Doctor Octopus), the Trick Hunter (Trickster + Kraven the Hunter), King Lizard (King Shark + Lizard), Joke Goblin (Joker + Green Goblin), Silocon Man (Plastic Man + Sandman), Sand-Force (Geo-Force + Sandman), Claysand (Clayface + Sandman), and Sandstorm (Weather Wizard + Sandman). But he is joined by Aquamariner (Aquaman + Namor). He fights a new villain called Orochi (Copperhead + Coat of Arms), but gets a new ally in the clone of Emil Erskine (Emil Hamilton + Abraham Erskine), the original scientist that created Superpatriot. He starts a love triangle with Lois Brant (Lois Lane + Betty Brant) and Betty West (Iris West + Betty Brant), which doesn't last. Martha tries to hook him up with either Mary Morse (Megan Morse + Mary Jane Watson), Iris Jane (Iris West + Mary Jane Watson), Cassie Watson (Cassie Sandsmark + Mary Jane Watson), or her sister Lana Watson (Lana Lang + Mary Jane Watson). He became a trusted ally of the Justice Avengers (Justice League + Avengers). He works with Amanda Fury (Amanda Waller + Nick Fury) and Henry Waller (Amanda Waller + Henry Gyrich) on the formation of the Thunder Squad (Suicide Squad + Thunderbolts), a government program to rehabilitate supervillains by giving to them new identities and clandestine operations. He also fights the Golden Man (Goldface + Molten Man), Allan's son and Roxy's half brother. He now has to deal with Spencer Donovan (Dabney Donovan + Spencer Smythe), and his Spider-Slayers, Skorpion (Skorpio + Scorpion), Kangos (Chonos + Kang), Shotpool (Deadshot + Deadpool), Deadeye (Deadshot + Bullseye), and Captain Boomerang (Captain Boomerang + Boomerang). He becomes friends with the Human Firestorm (Firestorm + Human Torch) and the Human Lantern (Green Lantern + Human Torch). He gets a new classmate named Ned Chang (Hillary Chang + Ned Leeds). He meets the Time Travelling Astrovalor (Mon-El + Vance Astro), as well as Harry Dent (Harvey Dent + Harry Osborn), Amanda Westfield (Amanda Spence + Harry Osborn), and Lena Osborn (Lena Luthor + Harry Osborn). He now fights Black Shark (Black Manta + Tiger Shark), Killer Rhino (Killer Croc + Rhino), Doom Rhino (Doomsday + Rhino), Snagger (Stinger + Shocker), but joins up with Iron Lantern (Green Lantern + Iron Man), Green Nova (Green Lantern + Nova), and Green Giant (Green Lantern + Hulk), as well as Doctor Strangefate (Doctor Fate + Doctor Strange), and Doctor Constantine (Constantine + Doctor Strange). He now fights against the Big Question (Riddler + Kingpin), King Bane (Bane + Kingpin), Kingpin (Joe Chill + Kingpin), Lex Fisk (Lex Luthor + Kingpin), Scarface (Two-Face + Kingpin), and the Boss (Bruno Manheim + Kingpin). He is joined by Patriot Girl (Supergirl + Bucky), and Marvelous Girl (Supergirl + Captain Marvel). He faces new enemies like Frost Moon (Killer Froster + Moonstone), and Silver Edge (Morgan Edge + Silvermane). He now also has to deal with unstable clone Kaine Match (Match + Kaine), as well as the death of Gwen's father George, a police officer. Afterwards, he becomes friends with Steel Falcon's niece Natasha, the X-Patrol (Doom Patrol + X-Men), JLX (Justice League + X-Men), and Shade the Prowler (Shade the Changing Man + Prowler). He becomes friends with Serling Marconi (Serling Roquette + Anna Maria Marconi), and fights the Man-Bat (Man-Bat + Morbius). He also has to fight his alternate universe counterpart Black Spider (Black Zero + Wolf-Spider) after his girlfriend Gwen dies during a fight between himself and the Green Goblin. He teams up with Amazon (Wonder Woman + Storm), Captain Wonder (Wonder Woman + Captain America), Gamma Woman (Wonder Woman + She-Hulk), Thunder Woman (Wonder Woman + Thor), Ms. Wonder (Wonder Woman + Ms. Marvel), Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman + Wonder Man), and Thundra Woman (Wonder Woman + Thundra). Eventually, Spider-Boy found comfort in Mary Morse, Iris Jane, Cassie Watson, and Lana Watson. He also has a uneasy stance with the Demon Rider (Etrigan + Ghost Rider). He also has to deal with Contessa Hydra (Contessa + Madame Hydra), the Green Goblin's wife Erica Lyman (Contessa + Emily Osborn), and Morgana Le Fey. But he becomes allies of Castle (Steve Trevor + Punisher), the Dark Knight (Batman + Punisher), Deathbringer (Deathstroke + Punisher), Green Power (Green Lantern + Power Man), Luke Sage (Question + Power Man), Steel Power (Steel + Power Man), Amazing Power (Amazing Man + Power Man), and Power Cyborg (Cyborg + Power Man). After he proves that the Green Goblin killed Gwen, he now also has to deal with the Spiderboy-Prime (Superboy-Prime + Spider-Man), Hugo Warren (Hugo Strange + Miles Warren), and now another clone named Jon Reilly (Jon Kent + Ben Reilly). He becomes friends with the new reporter Robbie Grant (Cat Grant + Robbie Robertson). He served as best man at Ned Chang and Betty West's wedding. He now has to deal with Black Bat (Huntress + Black Cat), Black Harlequin (Harley Quinn + Harley Quinn), Black Catwoman (Catwoman + Black Cat), and Black Tigress (Tigress + Black Cat). He eventually becomes an ally of the Blue Spider (Blue Beetle + Spider-Woman), Spider-Girl (Batgirl + Spider-Woman), and Wonder Spider (Wonder Woman + Spider-Woman). Eventually, Spider-Boy comes in contact with the Symbiote, which bonds with Eddie Olsen (Jimmy Olsen + Eddie Brock), and forces him to become the supervillain Venom. Eventually, Jon Reilly takes over as Spider-Boy to allow Conner to retire, but he sadly dies. Spider-Boy's newest enemy is Andrew Morlun (Andrew Bennett + Morlun). Eventually, Jameson sold the Planet Bugle and when it gets bought and turned into the paparazzi, Spider-Boy cut all ties associated with it. He ended up finding work at the Planet Front Line (Daily Planet + Front Line). He meets with old high school classmates Judo (Judomaster + Jewel), and Jewel Girl (Power Girl + Jewel). Eventually, Lena Osborn becomes the superhero Patrioteer, while Harry Dent became Two-Faced Goblin. Eventually, the wives of Kraven the Cheetah, Trick Hunter, and the Hunter meet together and trick Spider-Boys enemies to attack the kid by killing their loved ones with men and women wearing their suits and armors. Eventually, Spider-Boy finds himself on a world where he had died and replaced by a new hero, Calvin Morlales (Calvin Ellis + Miles Morales). After giving the young hero his blessing, Conner returned to his home reality. Soon afterwards, a mad scientist at Cadmus named Otto Octavius learnt that he was dying and used a special device to overwrite Conner's mind with his own, declaring he will become the Superior Spider-Boy. After the Green Goblin forms the Goblin Nation and takes over much of the city and burning a bridge with almost all of Conner's allies, Otto decided to give up and allow him to resume control of his body. After that, everything changed. Conner now had to move Heaven and Earth to restore his bonds with his friends and family, Lex Osborn and Rex Allen creates Alchemax, and Conner now has his own company: Parker Industries. The Spider-Verse occurs when Andrew Morlun recruits Spider-Boy's enemies and even villainous Spider-Boy's to begin the destruction of everything Spider-boy after he meets Cindy Moon, who became the hero Silk. The Multiversal Sinister Society begins to kill any and all spider-powered heroes, forcing Spider-Boy to lead the resistance. After numberous casualties, the Web Warriors of the Multiverse defeats Andrew Morlun and all the villains. Afterwards, Spider-Boy starts hearing about the mysterious New U Technologies. When several supervillains and superheroes and even civilian friends and family of heroes throughout the world starts to return, Spider-Boy leads the investigation. He learns that a new villain calling himself the Jackal is leading New U and the resurrected heroes and villains. When Spider-Boy confronts him, he's shocked to learn that he's Jon Reilly, his long thought dead clone. Once his identity is revealed, Jon offers to resurrect Jonathan Parker to have Spider-Boy join his side. Spider-Boy shows enough interest to go to the Jackal's have of resurrected heroes and villains. When Spider-Boy and Jackal arrive at the Haven, a facility housing resurrected heroes, villains, and civilians, Spider-Boy has an epiphany. The only reason Jonathan wasn't resurrected yet was because the Jackal would be told what he's doing is wrong since he's not taking responsibility. Now knowing for sure that Spider-Boy will stand against him, Jackal prepares the world for achieving immortality. But a mishap causes a cloning degeneration to cause a massive zombie outbreak. However, Spider-Boy is successful in reversing the process and saves almost everyone. But Jon escaped and is believed dead, while Spider-Boy has to deal with the backlash. And yet, he gets a flashdrive sending him to the one person he can't get to: The Green Goblin. Meanwhile, Jon survived and is now on the run. While doing so, he kills his creator in self defense. Earth-A2 The Ultimates setting. It's original heroes includes Doctor Strangefate (Charles Xavier), White Wildcat (Hector Grant), Commander Steel (Peter Heywood, Sr.), Spider-Boy (Conner Parker), Mister Amazing (Reed Sloan), Guardian Angel (Tom Harper), Patriot (Clak Rogers), Star Nova (Ted Rider), Thunder Woman (Diana) Darkclaw (Logan Wayne), Hour-Hulk (Bruce Tyler), Catwoman (Elektra Kyle), Midnight Devil (Matt McNider). It's new heroes includes Doctor Strangefate (Khalid Ben-Hassin), Commander Steel (Peter Heywood, Jr.), White Wildcat (Yolanda Avala), Midnight Devil (Maya Chapel), Aquamarina (Namorita Marella), Aquamariner (Arthur McKenzie), Star Nova (Richard Pemberton), Darkclaw (James Wayne), Darkclaw (Jimmy Grayson), Huntress-23 (Helena Kinney), Speed Demon (Johnny Garrick), Speed Demon (Jesse Reyes), Hour-Hulk (Lyra Tyler), Giant-Atom (Hank Pratt), Thunder Woman (Hippolyta), Obsidian (Todd Richards), Jade (Jenni Richards), Red Hawkeye (Oliver Barton), Red Hawkeye (Kate Harper), Red Vision (Lois Brant), Molly Smasher (Molly Rothstein), Mister Amazing (Michael Richards), Iron Lantern (Alan Stark), Fury (Donna Foster), Yellowhawk (Carter Pym), Waspwoman (Kendra Van Dyne), Ms. Power (Kara Danvers), Black Robin (Dinah Drew), Spider-Boy (Calvin Morales). They are helped by agent Wesley Coulson, Steve Foster, Roxanne Williams, Mariko Grayson, Barry Ketch, Iris Ketch, Bucky Olsen, Harrison Reyes, Alfred Jarvis, Jessica Sato, Robot-Thing (Ben Crane), Blade (Eric Constantine), Patriot (Val Wilson), Justice (Vance Astro). The four horsemen have come, consisting of Lady Death, Lady War, Lady Pestilence, and Lady Famine. They also have to deal with Kaecilius Wotan, Zola-Humanite, Night Specter, Sportstask, Kingpin (Joseph Fisk), Brainwave (Larry Astro), Superpatriot/Brutaal (Clark Rogers' Clone), King Lizard (Curt Lambden), Lethal (Priscilla Kravinoff), Zoom (Hunter Badalino), Rival (Michael Clariss), Solomon Tombstone (Lonnie Grundy), Killer Ice (Caitlin Drake), Green Skull (Lex Schmidt), Siren Black (Natasha Lance), Doctor Doomlight (Victoria Park), Vibration (Daisy Ramon), Maker (Reed Sloan), Hyena (Creed Quinn), Vandal Apocalypse, Deathtorch (Johnny Raymond), and Anarky. This world has been targeted by Thanoseid and the Rotspawn. Category:Blog posts